


May I Have This Dance?

by magicsophicorn



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 12:57:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7574869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicsophicorn/pseuds/magicsophicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Colonel Baird," Cassandra teased, "do you like watching <i>period dramas</i>? I had always pegged you as an action film kind of girl."</p>
            </blockquote>





	May I Have This Dance?

Cassandra hummed softly to herself as she swayed around the room. Closing her eyes she swished her dress from side to side as she imagined being in a ballroom full of people in elegant dresses and dashing suits. She could almost imagine Elizabeth Bennett asking her for her hand…

"May I have this dance?"

Cassandra gasped in surprise, her eyes flying open. Eve was stood in front of her, bowed slightly, hand outstretched, and a smile tugging at one corner of her mouth.

A multitude of fantasies played out in Cassandra's mind in the space of a heartbeat, and she hesitantly reached out and took the offered hand.

Eve straightened up and stepped closer to her, gently wrapping her other hand around her waist.

It was all Cassandra could do not to squeak or babble or _something_ , because being this close to Eve was something she had dreamed about _a lot_.

Eve led them confidently in a dance, smiling softly, her eyes never leaving Cassandra's face. Together they twirled and swayed as they danced around the room to imaginary music. Cassandra found that while looking into Eve's eyes her mind was quiet for the first time in a long while.

Eventually their movements slowed, but Cassandra couldn't quite bring herself to let go just yet.

"Where did you learn to dance like that?" She asked, and the sound of her voice felt like it had broken whatever spell had been holding them there.

Eve blushed and looked away, a sight which Cassandra was pretty sure she had never seen before, and hadn't even really thought possible.

"Oh, that doesn't matter…"

Suddenly a thought occurred to Cassandra.

"Colonel Baird," she teased, "do you like watching _period dramas_? I had always pegged you as an action film kind of girl."

"Well when your job involves getting shot at all the time, sometimes it's nice to escape that with something a little more sedate. It’s not a big deal…"

Eve finally let go of her then and began to step away. Cassandra felt the loss of contact like a blow to the heart and immediately regretted her words. 

Without thinking she reached out and grabbed Eve's hand.

"I like period dramas too," she blurted, "when I was younger I wanted to marry Elizabeth Bennett…"

She held her breath, waiting for Eve's response.

Eve squeezed her hand and smiled.

"Me too."

Cassandra couldn't help the laugh that bubbled out of her, and Eve instantly joined in.

"Maybe we could… Would you like to… Watch it with me sometime?" Cassandra asked quickly before she could think too hard about it and chicken out.

"Why Miss Cillian," Eve said in a surprisingly convincing aristocratic British accent, "I thought you'd never ask."


End file.
